I Found It
by X-Lynn McTavels
Summary: The Marauders are on a mission, but get side tracked when they find Snape and a little secret of his.


Disclaimer: Nothing from any of the Harry Potter books is owned by myself. All writings are fictional and have nothing to do with anything that is going to happen in the books, movies and or anything else.  
  
Story Title: I Found it...  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: The Marauders are on a mission, but get side tracked when they find Snape and a little secret of his.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Marauders were sneaking down the hallway late one December night. They weren't bothering with the cloak of invisibility tonight, for it was vacation and the only prefects left were their very own Remus and that greasy git, Snape. They were on a quest tonight. James was set on nicking some mistletoe from the great hall. The other three boys were pretty sure why and agreed to help. Though they did think the plan might prove useless. James was humming various Christmas carols under his breath; he was rather chipper tonight.  
Sirius poked him in the ribs hissing at him to be quite, "I think I heard some one coming..."  
The four boys stopped and pressed themselves against the wall. A few moments later they saw Snape walking around the corner muttering to himself about something.  
  
Snape looked to the side and spotted them, stopped dead in his tracks  
  
and turned to face them while quickly placing his arms behind his back. He sneered and asked in a smooth tone, "Why are you four out after hours?"  
Sirius stood away from the wall and took a step toward him. "We could be asking you the same thing..."  
Snape glared at him and took a tighter grip on what ever was behind his back.  
"I'm a perfect and doing my rounds..." He stated, his tone getting a little jagged.  
James now stepped away from the wall. "So is Remus..."  
Snape cut him off, "That is his excuse, what's yours?"  
Sirius wasn't interested in making excuses. He wanted to know what was behind Snape's back. He started to walk closer to Snape, and the muscles in Snape's arms went tense.  
"Hey, Snivellus, what ya hiding?"  
Snape's face went paler then usual.  
  
"No-nothing..." He stopped and made his voice stop shaking. "Nothing that concerns you!" He snapped at them.  
James and Sirius started to walk closer to Snape; he in turn was inching away. Lupin and Peter stayed back, but they were watching intently.  
"Come on Snivellus...Let us see..." James said circling towards Snape's left while Sirius was closing in on his right."  
It's none of your business!" He said, and with a burst of speed tried to maneuver away from them, but it was too late. He hit the wall hard, and his arms were knocked to the side showing what it was that he had been hiding. James, Sirius, and Peter were instantly roaring with laughter. Snape's eyes went wide with embarrassment.  
  
Sirius caught his breath enough to point and said, "Cute teddy bear...What's it's name?"  
Snape's eyes, now narrowed in anger, replied, "I found it..."  
This was met with more laughter.  
"Really, I did."  
"Then you wouldn't mind if we..." James took a grab at the bear, "Took it to lost and found?"  
Snape jerked it out of his reach. "I don't trust any of you with it..." Sirius now reached for it, and Snape put behind his back again.  
  
"Aw and why's that? We're just bleeding hearts wanting to return this bear to the person who lost it."  
Snape snuffed at that, "Right you'd hex it then return it..."  
Even more laughter met this. Snape tried to bolt again but James caught his arm.  
  
"You're so eager to return that bear you forgot which way the lost and found is..." He turned him around, and Sirius took his other arm.  
"We'll show you the right way." Peter followed as Sirius and James forced Snape to walk down the hall between them. Peter was giggling like a school girl. Lupin on the other hand was quiet and still as they marched down the hall.  
  
"Let-me-go!" Snape struggled against the other two boys but they only held him tighter.  
  
"What are you boys doing to him?" Dumbledore asked, he had come up right behind them so quietly that James, Sirius, and Peter all jumped at his voice. Snape took full advantage of this and sprinted all the way to his dorm room, only pausing to say the password. He didn't stop running until he was in his bed and the curtains pulled. He sat crossed legged on his bed with the bear held in his lap. It was an old bear. The fur was matted, the stitching was loose, and missing it was missing an eye. Snape tenderly touched the spot were the eye had fallen off. He frowned and was about to shove it under his pillow but stopped. He sighed and lifted his pillow and gently lay the bear down.  
  
"Stupid Cuddles..." He muttered half- heartedly covering it with his pillow.  
  
Author Notes: Thanks for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it. It was inspired by a fan art I drew at 2:00 AM...The best time to do fan art. 


End file.
